


Maze Struggles

by MSAW



Category: Diep.io
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tanks, but i own their personality and backstory, diep.io - Freeform, even tho theyre not really ocs, game, i dont own the body, its confusing, ocs (kinda????), or abilities, theyre half ocs, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAW/pseuds/MSAW
Summary: An unexperienced Overlord encounters an unexperienced Hybrid while in an attempt to flee for his life.
Relationships: Brandon (Overlord) / Grammon (Hybrid)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Maze Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyYYY SO,,,, FIRST DIEP.IO FANFICTION,,,, no-one's gonna read this but thats ok :D enjoy

The sound of footsteps reverberated across the twists and turns of the walls, creating an echo almost, as the panicked Overlord sought so desperately to find some place to hide; to get away from whatever the hell was after him. He didn't know which tank it was, nor did he care.

His breathing steadily became heavier and heavier, as that thing refused to leave him alone. He twisted around corners, jumped over shapes and smaller tanks, all of them gasping and trying their best to flee once they realized what was happening. It seemed as if this would never end.

He cringed at himself, forcing his leg muscles to carry on, but still slowing down. He couldn't yell. He couldn't show any signs of weakness. No way. All drones shot behind him did jack shit at protecting him.

With no other choices, he turned a sharp corner and ducked into a nearby dead-end, praying to the tanklords that thing didn't see him do it. He listen closely, holding his breath. The sound of its footsteps trailed off. It lost track of him.

As the Overlord realised this, he let out a massive pained groan and collapsed onto the floor, limbs sore and lungs tired. New drones seeped out of his spawners, automatically forming into a ring around him. However... one seemed to trail off.

He didn't even notice this, being deathy exhausted and all. He only did notice when a pained yelp came from a corner of the room he couldnt see from where he was sitting. His eyes shot open, becoming just as alert as before. 

He struggled to get up, already anxiety ridden from realizing that there was somebody in here with him. Slumping, he picked up his drones and put them in a shield position. 

"Who's there," he demanded. He was greeted with a low pitched squeal.

God, he didn't want to put up with this. But it was too much of a risk to go back outside, he had to defend himself.

"...Show yourself. Attempt to attack and you'll be mauled by my drones."

He wasn't greeted with a verbal response, but instead, shifting noises. Moving noises. He kept a stern face on as a tank slowly peered around the corner. He couldn't see its cannons.

It stared up at him. It was very obviously scared out of its mind, as it was shaking. He noticed a gash in its head, currently bleeding. "Must have been where that drone hit them," he concluded.

"Why are you here." The tank looked down. It didn't speak.

The Overlord repeated himself, raising his voice, trying so hard not to make it quiver. He had to hide his own anxiety.

The tank seemed to flinch as he said it, closing its eyes in a painful expression.

"H...Hiding."

As the tank's voice hit his ears, the Overlord's expression soften, almost going into a look of surprise. He sounded so hurt, emotionally hurt. He almost felt pity for him.

That's when he actually started to notice the tank's features, its body and limbs covered in scars, tears lining its eyes, and visibly just... depressed. This hit a soft spot in his heart that he deeply wished didn't exist. Not in a horrifying battlefield like this.

He forced himself not to drop his drones, still staying cautious, because lord knows if this is a setup or not.

"What happened. Why were you hiding." He tried his best not to make that sound sympathetic.

"..."

"F...F-Fighter... that... that figh..."

The tank never finished his sentence. It started a new one, beginning to panic, its heart rate increasing as it realized the life or death situation it's in.

"...Please... don't... hurt me..."

...The Overlord, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. Never in his 3 years of exploring has he ever seen a tank as truly horrified as this. There was no way this could be a set-up, he knew it now.

He let his guard down as the tank in front of him began to sob, attempting to choke back his pitiful cries to no avail. The Overlord didn't have many ideas of what to do, but he knew he couldn't just... leave him here.

So... he did the only rational thing he could think of. It seemed almost uncanny but he didn't care.

"Hey... turn your body damage off. And come out here a little bit."

The tank freezed, and its sobs became quieter. It was... confused. However, they still though of this Overlord as a threat. One wrong move will result in death, as they thought. He did as the drone tank said, scootched forward a bit, and turned off their damage.

The Overlord turned his off too. He hesitated before slowly making his way over to the tank, which he could now see was a male Hybrid. The Hybrid looked up at him, expecting him to do something to hurt him. If he did, he didnt want to look.

He closed his eyes, awaiting for another cut or bruise to be added to his already pain-filled body. But it never came.

Instead, he yelped as he felt something warm embrace him. Upon this otherworldly contact, he slited his eyelids open, only to see that this Overlord was... hugging him...?

Even the Overlord barely knew what he was doing, as this kind of contact was practically forbidden. But this Hybrid needed it. The Overlord needed it. They both couldnt care less in this moment.

The Hybrids sobs and shuttering stopped, taking in this feeling, and making a weak attempt to return the favor given how weak and tired he was.

"Its ok. You're going to be ok," The Overlord whispered to him. This was probably a lie. It doesnt matter.

They continued the embrace, The Overlord continuing to whisper words of comfort to the Hybrid, as the red tank constantly melted into it, overjoyed that... someone actually cared about him...

...

They didnt want to let go... the Overlord and the Hybrid didnt want to let go...

..Brandon and Grammon didnt want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> mfw i tell their names right at the end of the story lmao 👁️👄👁️


End file.
